Volcanic Rush
by BarefootMe
Summary: From the moment that I stepped on that island, I knew my life was going to change today. I just didn't know how.-Chelsea
1. Raising

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, if I did, I'd be a lot richer and have all the ramen I want.

Winter was a good time to relax on the islands, since I didn't have much work to do. They could be boring as well, but I found ways to make them fun.

"Julia!" I shouted as I walked into the familiar shop.

"What now, Chelsea? I'm not making you any more food. You're old enough to make your own!" Julia said as she appeared from the top of the stairs in her usual attire. Her hair falling past her shoulders and down past the middle of her back.

"It's not that."

"Good. Because you should learn-"

"Julia."

"-And not to mention-"

"Julia?"

"-Just because-"

"JULIA!"

"What?"

"I came by to tell you that I just raised another island! And wanted to know if you wanted to go explore it with me…?"

"Oh. That's great Chelsea! But, unfortunately, I can't. Mom is out with Felicia today and I promised I'd watch the shop until she gets back."

"Okay. I'll go by myself then. See you later!" I waved as I said this and walked out the door.

Even though I enjoyed work, it was nice not to have to worry about crops for awhile. Good thing I had my animals, otherwise I'd probably be broke by now.

I walked through Verdure Island, saying "hello" as I passed some people. Reaching the pier, I found Kirk.

"Hey there Chelsea!" Kirk shouted

"Hey Kirk!" I responded, "Can you take me to Volcano Island?"

"Sure thing!"

The entire ride there I was imagining what could possibly be there. A mine? Maybe a mine will be there! How cool would that be? The boat landed, and Kirk sent me off with a smile.

From the moment that I stepped on that island, I knew my life was going to change today. I just didn't know how.


	2. Caught

I arrived on the island with high hopes. I've traveled for so long, that hopefully I can finally find a place where I can stay, possibly for the rest of my life. If fate allows it. One step off the pier, and I can tell I was gonna like this place. There were lots of people, but not too many that it got over whelming like it did in the city.

The first thing I was to do was find a place to stay awhile. Right as I was about to do so, I noticed a girl running past the pier. She wore a red bandana tied around her head, with her long brown (that looked a little orange as well) hair flying behind her. And her eyes, they…they…NO! I wasn't thinking this. I promised myself that I wouldn't do this again. But still…woah.

I rushed over to Denny's as fast as I possibly could.

"DENNY!" I shouted over the noise that the boat was making.

"What Chelsea?"

"Lanna's looking for you! She's at the Café now!" As soon as I said 'Lanna', he was already halfway gone. Well, at least he's happy. Then again, it seemed like everyone was paired up now-a-days. Denny and Lanna, Pierre and Natalie, Vaughn and Sabrina, Elliot and Julia, and even those two new people that arrived Lily and Will were already together. Jeez…

After Denny left, I continued walking back towards my ranch. When I wasn't paying attention, I tripped over something. Expecting to hit the ground I made myself ready to impact with the ground. It never came.

Instead, someone had caught me. I didn't know who it was. They smelled of pine needles. The hands pushed me back up and when they did, I saw a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at me.

**Well, there is the second chapter of this story. If you are reading my other one, you're probably going**

"**WHY ARE YOU WRITING THIS?" Yes, I should be working on my other one, but I felt the need to write this one. I promise you it will be short, no more than ten chapters (I hope). 'Til next time!**

_Olivier_


	3. Turning Red

If I owned this, I would own more than one guinea pig.

Why did I do it? I should've just let her fall. But that would be bad. Why was I doing this? I haven't even met the girl and she was already taking over my mind.

She stood up and looked at me for a minute.

"Uh…thanks." She said turning a little red.

"You're welcome. I'm Mark and I just came here from the city." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm Chelsea and I run the ranch over there. Nice to meet you." She said pointing to her ranch. "It doesn't look like much right now, considering the season, but it is really pretty during other seasons though." She said this rather quickly and turning even more red. I thought she looked rather cute when she did this. Still her eyes…No! No more of this. That is when I realized that I had been staring at her, which made me turn a deep shade of red and made my eyes go wide. She gave me a puzzled look and I took a step back.

"So, is there an inn nearby? 'Cause I kinda need some where to stay…" I muttered.

"Oh yeah! Right over there. I can show you if you would like…?" she said

"That would be nice. Thanks."

"Follow me then." Chelsea said. She didn't have much to say after that, she just walked towards the inn. When we arrived, she followed me to the front desk.

"Mark, I have to go. If you ever need anything, you can visit me whenever, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

I walked out of the inn thinking_ "_what _am I getting myself into?"_

**Well there you go! Happy New Year! 'Til next chapter! **

_Olivier_


End file.
